Ball hitches are typically used on trailers and automobiles for towing trailers and other towed vehicles. Ball hitches are used on front as well as the back of various towing vehicles. Socket hitches are used on the towed vehicles. There are times when a tow vehicle ball and towed vehicle socket are not adequate for the desired use or application. An example of such a time is when a boat is put in or pulled out of the water, the boat being on a trailer. Often, the relatively brief distance between the boat and tow vehicle is inadequate, as water may be deep, the road surface slick, the ramp steep, or the like. Partial submersion of the tow vehicle is often experienced, undesirably. An added example of hitch inadequacy can be cited wherein a disabled tow vehicle is in need of movement. In such situations, a means is needed for a mobile tow vehicle to move the disabled tow vehicle, where no means other than manual effort has previously existed. In such instances, a connection between two balls is required. The present apparatus solves these problems.